The present invention relates to an oven apparatus, and more particularly, to an oven apparatus capable of several operations, including a rotisserie operation, while being situated in both horizontal and vertical orientations.
Both stand-alone oven units and rotisserie ovens have been well-known for some time. The former is often utilized as a supplement to a standard kitchen oven. With regard to the latter, while initially geared towards restaurants and other mass cooking facilities, recent years have found the rotisserie oven making its way into the typical household. Whether in the form of grill attachments, or the more pertinent stand-alone rotisserie units, the rotisserie oven has surely been adopted by the general public as a viable option for cooking meat, fish and vegetables.
Heretofore, such household stand-alone oven units, whether capable of a rotisserie function or not, have merely come in either horizontal and vertical formats. This necessarily requires a consumer to determine which of the orientations better fits their ultimate use. Kitchen size and/or counter space may dictate one or the other. However, this may often change and result in the other, non-selected orientation, being more suited for use.
Therefore, there exists a need for a stand-alone oven unit capable of rotisserie functions and of being utilized in both the horizontal and vertical orientations.